This relates to wall saws and other equipment and chainsaw cutting heads that can be attached to wall saws and such other equipment, and components and methods relating thereto. This also relates to machining tools other than chain saws that can be attached to wall saws and such other equipment, as well as components and methods relating thereto.
US Application Publication No. US20070163412 discusses details of a wall saw with which the present apparatus can be used, and of which the entire disclosure is hereby expressly incorporated by reference.